2nd Infantry Division (South Africa)
|allegiance=Allied forces of World War 2 |branch=South African Army |type= Infantry |size= Division |garrison= |battles= |decorations= |battle_honours=Clayden's Trench (Sollum): Jan 1942, Gazala: Jun 1942, Tobruk: Jun 1942 |disbanded=21 Jun 1942 |commander1=From 23 Oct 1940: Major General IP de Villiers |commander1_label=First |commander2=From 26 Jul 1941: Brigadier FH Theron (acting) |commander3=From 5 Sep 1941: Major General IP de Villiers and from 14 May 1942: Major General HB Klopper |commander3_label=Final |identification_symbol= }} The South African 2nd Infantry Division was an infantry division of the army of the Union of South Africa during World War II. The Division was formed on 23 October 1940 and served in the Western Desert Campaign and was captured (save for one brigade) by German and Italian forces at Tobruk on 21 June 1942. The remaining brigade was re-allocated to the South African 1st Infantry Division. History Formation The division was formed on 23 October 1940 with its divisional HQ at Voortrekkerhoogte, South Africa. On 21 June 1942 two complete infantry brigades of the division as well as most of the supporting units were captured at the fall of Tobruk. Deployment to Egypt Operations Bardia and the Western Desert "Fortress Tobruk" Surrender The remaining Brigade Order of battle Initial Operational Deployment: 2 December 1941 On 18 September 1941 the Division was re-allocated from X Corps command to falling under General HQ command and were responsible for protecting the railway and water supply lines between Alexandria and Mersa Matruh. On 11 October, the The Kaffrarian Rifles were detached from the division and deployed to protect the landing fields in the Daba-Fuka-Bagush area. On taking over responsibility for the Frontier area on 2 December 1941 the divisional order of battle, as part of the 8th Army was:Orpen Appendix 2 * HQ 2nd Infantry Division (Maj-Gen I.P. de Villiers) ** One Squadron 6th South African Armoured Car Regiment * Braforce (Brig. Medley) ** 2nd South African Infantry BrigadeThis brigade was attached to the 1st South African Division after the loss of the 5th Infantry Brigade at Sidi Rezeg. Klein p. 110 (Brig. W.H.E. Poole) ** 4th South African Infantry Brigade (less one battalion) (Brig. A.A. Hayton) ** 4th Field Regiment, S A Artillery ** One Battery, 5th Field Regiment, S A Artillery ** One Troop, 67th Medium Regiment, Royal Artillery ** One Troop, 68th Medium Regiment, Royal Artillery ** C and D Companies, Die Middelandse Regiment * 3rd South African Infantry Brigade (Brig C.E.Borain, MC, VD): ** Imperial Light Horse ** 1st Royal Durban Light Infantry ** Rand Light Infantry ** 5th Field Regiment, S A Artillery (less one battery) * 6th South African Infantry Brigade (Brig. F.W. Cooper): ** 2nd Transvaal Scottish ** 1st South African Police Battalion ** 2nd South African Police Battalion ** 1st Field Regiment, Cape Field Artillery * Railhead Force (Lt. Col. G.E.L. L'Estrange VD): ** Umvoti Mounted Rifles ** Die Middellandse Regiment ** Detachment TDS (approx 30 "I" TanksInfantry support tanks) ** 10th Field Company, South African Engineering Corps * 5th New Zealand Infantry Brigade Group Order of Battle: The Fall of Tobruk Order of Battle as at 20 June 1942Agar-Hamilton Appendix B * Division Troops ** Die Middelandse Regiment (Machine-gun battalion) ** 7th South African Reconnaissance Battalion ** 2nd Field Regiment, Natal Field Artillery, South African Artillery ** 3rd Field Regiment, Transvaal Horse Artillery, South African Artillery ** 6th Anti-Tank Battery, South African Artillery ** 2nd Light Anti-aircraft Regiment, South African Artillery ** 4th & 10th South African Field Companies, S A Engineers * 4th South African Infantry Brigade ** 2nd Royal Durban Light Infantry ** Umvoti Mounted Rifles ** The Kaffrarian Rifles ** Blake Group (a composite battalion ex 1 SA Div) * 6th South African Infantry Brigade ** 1st S.A. Police Battalion ** 2nd S.A. Police Battalion ** 2nd Transvaal Scottish Regiment Note: After the capture of the rest of the division, 3rd South African Infantry Brigade and the 1st Field Regiment of the Cape Field Artillery became part of the South African 1st Infantry Division. Theatres of operation The theatres that the division served in were as follows: * South Africa: 23 October 1940 to 20 April 1941 * At Sea: 20 April 1941 to 6 June 1941 * Egypt: 6 June 1941 to 22 March 1942 * Libya: 22 March 1942 to 21 June 1942 Battles, actions and engagements The division took part in the following battles, actions and engagements: * Bardia: 31 December 1941 to 2 January 1942. Some 8,000 Allied prisoners of war were freed and some 6,000 Axis prisoners were taken. * Clayden's Trench (Sollum): 11 January 1942 to 12 January 1942 * Gazala: 26 May 1942 to 21 June 1942 * Tobruk: 20 June 1942 to 21 June 1942. The number of South African prisoners taken at Tobruk has been recorded as 10,772 Notes Citations Bibliography * Agar-Hamilton, J.A.I. & Turner, L.F.C. Crisis in the Desert: May - July 1942. 1952, Oxford University Press, Cape Town. * * * Orpen, N. War in the Desert: South African Forces World War II: Volume III. 1971, Purnell, Cape Town. (Referred to as Orpen Vol III in references) External links Category:South African World War II divisions Category:Infantry divisions of South Africa Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Military history of South Africa Category:Military units and formations of South Africa in World War II